Merida's Choice
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: After two years of getting to know Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, and Wee Dingwall, it's time for Merida to decide who she will marry. Who has won her heart, as well as her hand?


**Author's Note: **I don't own Merida or other characters in "Brave" but this story and idea is totally mind so leave a comment!

* * *

At eighteen, Princess Merida, daughter of King Fergus the "Bear King" and Queen Elinor, decided who she would marry. It took two years of interaction with the eldest sons of the clans, but she finally came to a decision. She awoke one morning and the answer whispered to her like the wisps had two years prior. Yet there were no blue creatures tucked away in her closet or under the sheets. The fiery lady arose, dressed in her typical attire, and after grabbing her arrows, she headed to the stables for an early morning ride with Angus. The clan leaders, along with their sons, would be arriving shortly for Merida's decision. She wanted to be calm when the time came and she only ever felt relaxed when she did archery.

In the beginning, marriage was not appealing. To be frank, it still wasn't completely. She was still terrified of being a wife and taking on new responsibilities, but some aspects didn't frighten her anymore. Merida had witnessed her parents' love for one another over the years, and when she began to feel like that for someone, she was almost excited at the idea of a wedding. Although, she could only imagine what frilly get-up her mother would try to stuff her in. The ladies relationship was much better than the past, but that didn't mean they completely stopped putting heads.

As Merida shot arrow after arrow, hitting bull's eyes repeatedly, her mind drifted to times spent with the clan leaders' sons. Bets had been laid out early on who she would choose, but Merida ignored them. She would make her choice on her own, without the influence of others.

Wee Dingwall, who she later came to know as Adair, was an odd one; that was for sure. He seemed lost in his own mind half the time so it was hard to get to know him, but once she did, oh did they have some interesting conversations!

_"What do ya think about the wisps?" Merida asked as the two watched the clouds on a hill._

_Adair shrugged, his shoulder length white-blonde wisps rustling in the Highland breeze. "I dun no, I've never seen em, but my ma used to tell me stories about em. Before she died anyway."_

_Merida sat up and stared at the boy. Well, he wasn't a boy any longer. He'd grown a few inches and even started to sprout a beard. His eyes still held that far-off look, but she came to admire his ability to imagine entire worlds in his mind, even if his father did not appreciate it._

_"Tell me about her," the princess requested. Adair seemed hesitant, for he got that shifty look he had when he was afraid. Mainly it happened when he was in public and forced to talk with others. They didn't understand him, no one did really, except his mother. Because of her death, he felt alone for many years. Adair only ever told Merida that and she felt close to him because of the secret he shared._

_The young man took a deep breath and told Merida everything he could remember about his mama. For the rest of the afternoon that was all they did; he talked, she listened. It was one of her favourite afternoons spent with him._

Adair was a good lad, Merida knew this. Her time with each man was different, her relationship with them equally opposite from the others. With the Dingwall lad, they bonded over magic, the untold, legends, and other things she didn't think the other boys would understand. She liked that about him.

Young Macintosh, or Sinclair as he preferred to go by, was another interesting character though. Once she got past the bravado he put on, Merida saw someone she could at least like. He may have thrown tantrums in his youth, but now a strapping lad of twenty, he didn't anymore, thankfully. Sinclair still enjoyed the ladies though. That was one thing he had yet to grow out of.

_"You know what Clair, if all you're gonna do is gawk at all the pretty fillies, then you can ship off with your da! I dun need this," Merida snapped when she saw the lad's gaze follow one of Elinor's ladies-in-waiting._

_She knew how much he hated being called Clair which explained his narrowed eyes and thin mouthed expression. "Oh for God's sake Mer, I wasn't even lookin'! You overreact to everythin'. If you want me gone so bad, then throw me out yourself!"_

_Merida huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't think I won't! And I do not overreact you selfish, cow patty!"_

_Sinclair whistled sarcastically. "Oh look who's pulling out the pig words! Aren't you impressive!" The princess stepped closer to him until they were inches apart. Their dagger gazes locked and she just kept breathing heavily, so angry she didn't know what to say._

_Without warning, Merida grabbed Sinclair by the back of the neck and kissed him fiercely. Their lips smashed against each other and she swore she felt their teeth bump together as their anger melded to passion._

_Merida pulled back a minute later, catching her breath, then took a step away. Sinclair stared at her with a mix of shock and wonder._

_"If you want me, then fight for me. If not, then go chase after the ladies all ya like. I won't stop ya." With that Merida left the deserted throne room._

The princess knew she felt something for Macintosh, she wouldn't have kissed him if she hadn't, but with Sinclair came uncertainty. Merida didn't think he could stay committed to one lass, even if she did manage to keep him interested with their battles of words and tongues. She didn't want to have to fight constantly to keep him faithful. She wanted the man she married to want to be with her because he loved her, not because she kept pulling him back.

Still, Sinclair did have a hold of her. She couldn't deny the connection to him.

That left Young MacGuffin, better known as Liam by the princess. It took time to figure out what exactly he was saying, but once she did the conversations they had! Liam wasn't just his physical prowess. In fact, she came to learn he didn't even like being as big as he was. People always assumed he was this manly, scary creature who could crush people with one blow. Yet he confessed to Merida he hated his strength. He didn't like how uncontrollable it made him feel. It didn't help that he had grown another two inches since they first met. She found his build, along with his strength, charming though.

_"Liam, honestly, I think you don't give yourself enough credit. I know you dun like all this fighting, but it's a part of life. Even I know that," Merida pointed out as the wandered through the glen together. She would have suggested horses, but with Liam's size it was near impossible to find the proper horse to carry his weight, not that she minded. It often gave them an excuse to hold hands, or for Merida to earn a ride on Liam's shoulder._

_The lad shrugged, his scruffy beard brushing her leg as she resided on his shoulder. Although Merida had now figured out his accent, Liam didn't talk much. She didn't mind though._

_Merida sighed and rested her head against his. That was another thing she liked about her time with Liam. She always felt safe with him, not just because of his strength, but because she knew he would always protect her, no matter what._

_"Next time your da tells another story about you besting those men, try not to run off, that's all I ask. I dun want to have to go hunting for you in the woods again. Angus doesn't like to be woken from his sleep," she teased, trying to get a smile out of him._

_She heard his throaty chuckle and knew all was well. Merida jumped to the ground where she gave the giant man a hug. He gave the best ones in her opinion._

An orchestra of trumpets blared, signally the return of the three clans. Merida's heart nearly jumped out of her throat. With a quick right turn, Angus galloped back to the castle. Elinor was waiting for her daughter and gave her an encouraging smile. The ladies hugged before heading inside, something Merida desperately needed.

"Your father and I will support whatever decision you make dear, just know that," the queen whispered then gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. The ladies then headed inside to where the clan leaders, including King Fergus, along with their sons, were waiting.

The lords looked eager to hear which son had "won" the princess. Yet the boys looked exceptionally nervous, as they should. Merida stood before the sons and took a deep breath.

"Before I tell ya who I pick to marry, I have something else to say. I don't want my choice to end in a clan feud like it nearly did two years ago. So, I need an agreement from all six of ya that you won't start a civil war or anythin' like that once I make my choice. Agreed?"

Lords and sons all nodded with an "aye".

Merida nodded. "Good. Unity is key among our clans an' I dun want to ruin that. Now, onto the matter at hand." The princess took a deep breath and looked at each boy. Adair, Sinclair, and Liam watched her with nervous gazes. She loved them all really, but someone outweighed the rest.

"I choose to marry . . ." Merida glanced at the entrance door, "Hector Macalester." With that, the doors flung open and a man around the princess' age stepped in. His long dark brown curls were pulled back in a ponytail and while his smile was charming, he had a long scar running across his chest, signally he knew battles well. Hector flashed his bright green orbs to the princess and gave her a wink.

The group gasped in surprise. The lords kept looking from the man to the princess, unsure of what to do.

"B-But Princess, he's not an eldest son of a clan leader!" Lord MacGuffin exclaimed.

"I've never even heard of him before! What if he's a warlock in disguise?" Lord Dingwall jumped in, his face beet red at the humiliation of his son not being chosen.

"I'll have you know I don't know a wit of magic, but I'm quite handy with a sword," Hector piped up as he squeezed through the crowd of men till he was beside Merida.

The princess smirked. "He's good with a bow and arrow too," she chuckled as the young man's arm slid around her shoulders. "I didn't choose him to offend any of ya, especially you boys," Merida stared at each of them, hoping they could understand her choice.

"I do love ya all, in my own way, and I know this goes against everythin' we've ever done as a clan, but," she glanced to her parents who were still surprised at her choice. "Hector has won my heart over the years and I want to marry him. He's a good man; he fought alongside you in various bear hunts, defended all of you in battle many atime, and I can't see anyone better to rule beside me."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Sinclair cleared his throat first. "If it's what ya want Merida then we support you. Well, we three do at least," the young Macintosh looked to his friends who nodded in agreement.

The princess was immensely relieved and hugged each tightly. She hadn't wanted to hurt them, but she knew no matter what she would have heart at least two of them if she picked one from the group of three. The lords were obviously unimpressed, but they should have guessed by now that Merida liked to do things her own way, even if it meant marrying a knight instead of clan royalty.

Fergus was just pleased his daughter was marrying at all and congratulated the two. "I knew I recognized ya from somewhere lad. Come along," he clamped his meaty hand on Hector's shoulder. "We gotta discuss a few things, man to man ya know." Fergus gave the man a wink and the youth chuckled.

As the men disappeared, Elinor stood beside her daughter and shook her head with an amused grin. "I should have seen that coming," she mused.

Merida nodded as she crossed her arms. "Yup."

"Now, about a wedding dress-"

"Mum!"


End file.
